


Before Milady, there was only us two

by NeverBeenAWriter



Series: Milady Cafe [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger Management, Angst, Communication, Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: A prequel to my main story "Milady Cafe". Takes place about eight years back when Ignis and Gladio are at college together.Intended to be read with the main story, but as always, do as you wish ^^





	1. How our story started

Ignis was running across campus. He was late for a class because the last one let out late. He was taking more courses then the average student and always found himself rushing from one side of the campus to the other. "I can't afford to be late, I need a perfect record," Ignis said to himself, under his breath, the cold air filling his lungs as he breathed deeply and sped up. 

"Woah, dude!" Ignis heard a male say, just seconds before his speedy pace was slowed to a complete halt. His body slammed against the man he had only just now noticed. His glasses fell to the grass and his book bag dropped down beside them.

He took a step back, looking up, his eyesight blurry. "I'm truly sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he said, the guilt he felt showing quite clearly on his face.

"Hey, it's alright," the man said with a smile. He leaned down and retrieved the glasses from the ground, reaching over and placing back on Ignis, face. "Much better," he added.

Now that Ignis could see the man in front of him, he was suddenly feeling extremely shy. The man was gorgeous, he had dark hair that was longer on top and shaved down on the sides, incredible amber eyes, and scruff that framed his face perfectly. "Thank you," Ignis replied. "I should be going, I'm late for class," he added, grabbing his bag from where it had fallen. "Again, I'm really sorry." 

"Wait." The man reached for his wrist and grabbed the sleeve of his pale blue sweater. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Ignis," he replied before heading off in the direction he had been headed in beforehand. 

Ignis had barely made it to class on time and had been given another tall stack of homework; he already knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. He sighed as he walked back to his dorm room, his many sheets of schoolwork feeling heavy in his bag. It was quite metaphorical really, since all the work was weighing him down in all aspect of his life. "Three more years, that's all you have to get through," he muttered to himself. 

It was colder now than it had been when he left for class, and he was wishing he'd brought a jacket. He stopped at one of the benches on the large campus and sat down wrapping his arms around himself. He was so tired, surely if he laid down he could sleep, right here, out in the open. Part of him wanted to, but he didn't have the time for resting. He risked closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Hey, Ignis." A voice said from behind him.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, he was pretty sure there wasn't anyone here who know his name, outside of the teachers, and maybe a student or two from his class who knew his name because of how often he raised his hand to either ask or answer questions. He seen it was the man from before and blushed, pleased that the cold air would hide the redness on his cheeks.

"Sorry, I swear I'm not stalking you," the man said with a laugh. "You're just pretty easy to spot," he added, taking a seat beside Ignis on the bench. 

"Why's that?" Ignis asked, looking perplexed. He looked over at the man and was shocked all over again, he thought maybe he'd overestimated his incredible looks before, being out of breath and in a hurry. But if anything, the man was even better looking now that he looked closer. He was in remarkable shape, and dressed in jogging clothes that showed that fact off.

"Not too many guys as gorgeous as you around here," he answered. Ignis just looked at him. "Sorry, too forward?" he asked with a laugh. "I'll start over. I'm Glaidio," he said, smiling wide and holding out his fist to Ignis. 

Ignis stared at him. "Really, are we not just a bit too old for fist bumping?" he asked.

"Well, in Italy we kiss cheeks as a greeting but I didn't think you'd go for that," he answered. 

"I can't argue with that," Ignis said, bumping Gladio's fist with his own.

Gladio beamed at him. "You look cold," he said as if he'd only just noticed. "I have a jacket in my bag, want to borrow it?"

"You'd lend it to someone you don't know?" Ignis asked.

"No, probably not. But I do know you, you're Ignis, beautiful, kinda clumsy, and possibly forgetful, since you forgot a jacket," he replied.

Ignis shifted on the bench, he felt slightly uncomfortable with this man calling him things like 'gorgeous' and 'beautiful', but at the same time he seemed very kind. "If you're sure it's alright, then I could use a jacket, yes," Ignis said with a smile.

"Finally got you to smile," Gladio responded with a grin. He reached into his bag and pulled out a large, warm looking jacket. "Here you go," he said, holding the jacket out to him.

Ignis instantly felt very lucky and reached for it pulling it on. "Thank you, I'll admit I was freezing. Though for the record I'm not forgetful, I'm actually very organized, It just didn't seem as cold when I left this morning," he explained.

"Hey man it's cool, don't worry about it, I was just teasing," he said. "Take the jacket as an apology for making you feel uncomfortable," he added with a smile.

"I wasn't, well I suppose I was," Ignis responded. Impressed that the other man had picked up on it, and slightly saddened that he seemed to feel quite bad about it.

"I get it, I can come on a little strong, I'll back off. We don't even have to meet up again, you can keep the jacket," Gladio said.

"No, it's fine, I'm just not used to stuff like that," Ignis replied. "Please let me return it, I'd feel bad if I kept it."

Gladio smiled. "Want me to walk you home and carry your bag? It looks quite heavy, plus then you can return the jacket when we get back to your dorm building," he said.

"Don't you have plans?" Ignis asked. It was a Friday evening after all, and Gladio had that partying frat boy look about him.

"Yeah, walking you home," Gladio replied. "Only if you want, though," he added.

"Yes, thank you, I would appreciate the help," Ignis responded.

"Great," Gladio said, jumping up from the bench and taking Ignis' bag. "What do you have in here?" he asked, knowing it must be over ten pounds.

"Tonight's homework," Ignis replied with an awkward laugh, getting up off the bench and stepping in front of Gladio so he could lead them to his dorm building.

"Wow, that's both scary and impressive," Gladio replied. "Are you a genius or something?" he asked. 

Ignis laughed. "Nothing of the sort, I just need to work hard, I'm on an academic scholarship, only way I could get into a place like this," Ignis explained.

"So, yeah, a genius," Gladio replied. "I came here on an athletic one, but I realized I didn't actually enjoy sports that much, so I quit and now I'm trying to figure out what to do."

"What do you have a passion for?" Ignis asked. 

Cor's voice was in the back of Gladio's head telling him to answer with 'your mom' but he pushed it aside. "People; I want to work with people in some way or another. I mean, I also enjoy drinking and cute guys, but I highly doubt that's gonna land me a job," he said with a laugh.

"Possibly at a bar, or a strip club," Ignis replied. "Strippers deal with a lot of people," he added with a chuckle.

Gladio grinned. "You saying you think people would pay me to take my clothes off?" He teased.

"I wouldn't bet against it," Ignis replied keeping his tone neutral.

Gladio laughed, moving to walk beside him instead of following a few steps behind. "Is that your building?" he asked, noticing they were getting close to one.

"Yes, you won't have to walk with me much longer," Ignis replied.

"That's a shame," Gladio replied. "Hopefully I'll see you around again, but hey, either way it was nice getting to talk to you Ignis," he added with a smile aimed at him. Ignis nodded but stayed quiet. 

They finished the walk in silence. It was oddly comfortable silence, it had only been about a minute, but still. They reached the building and Ignis took the jacket off and passed it back to Gladio. "Thanks again," he said.

"No problem, have a great night," Gladio replied, taking the jacket and passing Ignis back his bag before turning to leave. 

"What is this?" Ignis asked.

Gladio turned around to see what Ignis was looking at. "What's, what?" he asked, looking around, confused.

"I mean you, talking to me, what is it?" he questioned. 

Gladio stared at him. "I'm sorry, I'm still confused, did I do something?"

Ignis sighed. "Never mind me, have a good night," he said, opening the dorm building door.

"No, don't do that," Gladio said gently. "What's going on?" he asked, stepping up beside Ignis and taking one of his hands in his own.

"I've been at this school for half a year and you're the first person to actually want to spend time with me, do you want a tutor or something? Because I don't really have the time for that," Ignis said, enjoying the warm feeling of Gladio's hands too much to pull his own away.

"Sorry, I promise if I'd seen you sooner I would have spoken to you then," Gladio said. "I don't want anything from you, I just thought you were cute, that's all." 

"Thought? Were?" Ignis asked, eyebrow raised.

"Think. Are," Gladio corrected with a smirk. "I'll give you my number, if you ever want to talk about anything, or need help carrying all that schoolwork around, you can hit me up," he said, releasing Ignis' hand and holding one of his hands out. Ignis passed him his phone and watched as he put his number in. "There, feel free to use it as much, or as little as you want," he said, passing it back.

"Thanks," Ignis muttered out with a blush.

"Anytime. Now go inside before you make yourself sick," Gladio said with a laugh, putting his jacket on. It smelled slightly of the other man now, but Gladio wouldn't mention that, instead he just took a deep breath and smiled.

"Actually colds don't work-" Ignis got cut off by Gladio putting a hand over his mouth. 

"You're hands are freezing and your lips are turning blue," Gladio replied.

"Fair point," Ignis replied with a laugh. "Have a good night," he added, before opening the door to the building and stepping inside, warmth surrounding him. He looked at his phone and smiled. The second half of the year might be better then the first after all.


	2. Phone calls

It was only a few days later the first time Ignis used Gladio's number, he sent him off a quick text just asking how he was. He sighed putting the phone back down after hitting send, he'd been trying to decide if he should text him for the past hour but kept backing out and deleting the text. In front of him was a tall stack of papers he needed to read, along with a smaller stack that was actual work. It was getting late and he was starting to feel foggy headed.

He perked up when he heard his phone make a sound, he reached for it and seen a response to his text. 'I'm good, but who is this?' Gladio had sent back.

Ignis hit his head against the desk lightly. He'd forgotten to say who it was. 'I'm sorry, I forgot to put my name, I'm very tired. It's Ignis.' he sent back. 'The guy from a few nights ago, you walked me home.' he texted again, realizing the other man might not remember him.

'Oh, that one! See I thought you were one of the many other Ignis's I know :P' Gladio sent back. 

Ignis laughed he supposed it was a unique name. 'Oh, right, of course.' he texted back. 'Sorry to bother you, I'm just really overwhelmed and wouldn't mind talking to someone for a few minutes' Ignis texted.

'Not a bother at all' Gladio texted back. Ignis was typing a response out when his phone rang. He see it was Gladio and picked it up. "Hey, hope you're okay with phone calls," Gladio said.

"Yes, generally I quite prefer them to texting," Ignis replied. 

"Sweet, I like it better cause I get to listen to your gorgeous accent," Gladio responded. Ignis blushed, not sure what to say. "Sorry," Gladio said quickly when he heard Ignis pause. "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable I swear, just call me out when I go to far, yeah?" he added.

"Alright, I can do that," Ignis responded. 

"So, what are you up to?" Gladio asked.

Ignis sighed. "Staring at a pile of unfinished work and wishing I could sleep," he answered honestly. 

"If you need to sleep than you should, it's not good for you to stay up working all night," Gladio said, sounding concerned. "I really wish I could offer to help you, but I don't think you'd get nearly as good of grades if I did you school work," he added.

"It's alright, I'm used to it, thank you for your concern though," Ignis replied, feeling weirdly close to this man he'd only met once before. 

"What courses are you taking?" Gladio questioned.

"Currently I'm taking commerce co-op, business management, marketing, accounting, and culinary arts," Ignis answered. 

"Wow that's a lot," Gladio muttered. "Ignis, have you ever considered dropping a class or two?" he asked.

"Yes, but the only one I can really afford to drop is culinary, and that's the one I don't want to give up," Ignis explained. "As long as I keep all my business courses I don't have to pay for this dorm."

"Oh, I suppose that does limit the options than. I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to take off some of the stress," Gladio replied. He felt bad that he was unable to help Ignis in any real way.

"You are, speaking to you is stress relieving all on it's own," Ignis responded. "I should get back to these papers now though."

"Alright, if you need anything call me, yeah?" Gladio said.

"I will, thank you Gladio," Ignis replied.

"Anytime," Gladio responded, hanging up the phone.

Ignis put the phone down and smiled to himself. He'd been so busy that he hadn't realized before now that since he'd come to this school he'd been quite unhappy, but something about Gladio changed that. He focused and got back to work, getting through it all in record time, then flopping down on his bed and flipping back and forth for an hour before passing out.

 

The second time he's called Gladio it was two weeks later, they texted back and forth all through the day now, well expect for when they were in class, Ignis always turned his phone off for that. They were learning quite a bit about each other and so far Ignis was pleased with all the things the other had told him. Gladiolus -as he had learned his name was- seemed like a good guy.

He was laying awake in bed, having finished all his work early and being unable to fall asleep. He reached for his phone and called Gladio. "Hey, Iggy, what's up?" Gladio said as he answered.

"Can't sleep," Ignis said with a groan.

"Aww, man, that's the worst," Gladio replied. "Want me to sing you a lullaby?" 

Ignis laughed. "I assume you're teasing?" he questioned.

"I was, but I will, if you think it would help," Gladio responded. "Seriously, is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Can you just talk for bit?" Ignis asked.

"Sure man, I'll tell you about my day," Gladio answered. Ignis could hear his smile through the way his voice changed, and it made him smile too. He put the phone on speaker and pulled the covers up listening and the other man as he talked. 

The next morning he found out he'd fallen asleep with Gladio still on the phone. That whole day he blushed every time the other man texted him, but he couldn't deny it was the best sleep he'd had since arriving at the school.

 

After that, they spoke on the phone at least once everyday, sometimes serious conversations, sometimes just silly stupid things. Ignis found his work much more doable whenever he was talking to Gladio, and it resulted in him finishing things quicker, in turn having more free time. 

"Finished," Ignis said into the phone as he put his pencil down and stretched his arms above his head.

"Good job!" Gladio exclaimed. "You should get some sleep, make up for all missed hours," he added, the concern clear in his voice.

"It's too early, plus I've been having trouble sleeping lately," Ignis replied, sighing loudly. 

"Do you want to come over for a bit than? We can chill and play games," Gladio suggested.

"Yes, I would quite like to take you up on that offer," Ignis replied. 

"Okay, great," Gladio responded. "I'll text you the building and dorm number, you can come over as soon as you want."

"Alright, see you soon," Ignis replied, hanging up the phone and heading into the bathroom to fix his hair and make sure he looked decent while he waited for the text from Gladio.

He remembered to put on a coat this time, the brisk winds were just starting to pull some of the orange tinting leaves off the trees and float them silently to the ground. He walked across the campus, Gladio's building was about a ten minute walk from his. Ignis liked how quiet the campus was at this hour, most of the students were either like him and went to sleep early, or were out partying until well into the morning. 

When he got close to Gladio's building he seen the man holding the building door open with one hand and waving with the other. "Iggy!" He called out.

Ignis chucked softly, he couldn't remember anyone ever seeming so excited to see him, well besides when he went back home to visit his mom, she was his most important person. Ignis smiled as he approached Gladio. "Thank you for having me over." 

"You don't have to be so formal with me Iggs, make yourself at home here," Gladio replied with a grin. He took Ignis' hand and led him down the hall and into the elevator. "I'm on the second floor."

Ignis blushed when Gladio took his hand, but he didn't pull it away. "Do you have the dorm to yourself?" Ignis asked. He himself was supposed to have a roommate but it fell through and they hadn't found a replacement yet, so he got the place to himself.

"Nah, I got a roommate, his name's Cor. We met on the first day and now we're best friends," Gladio explained. "He's not home right now though," he added.

"Oh," Ignis shifted from one foot to the other, he wasn't sure how he felt about being alone with Gladio. "I'm glad you like your roommate," he replied trying not to seem uncomfortable. 

"What's wrong?" Gladio asked as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out. 

"Nothing, sorry, just haven't actually been in any other dorm but my own," Ignis explained.

"Hey, you don't have to nervous," Gladio said with a gently smile. "I won't make a move on you," he added with a laugh. Ignis laughed as well and followed behind him. Gladio opened the door to his dorm, he hadn't bothered locking it just to go down and grab Ignis. "Ignis, can I ask you a question?" he asked. 

"The fact that you're asking makes me unsure if I should say yes, but yes," Ignis replied. He entered into the dorm and wasn't really surprised to see it was kind of a mess, with no real sense of style.

"I know when I say flirty things to you that you get uncomfortable, which is why I've stopped," Gladio said. Ignis gave him a look and Gladio laughed. "Okay, I've mostly stopped," he corrected. "But I realized I never actually asked what your sexuality is, I know it's not really my business, I was just kind of curious."

"Oh, I just assumed I'd mentioned it, I guess since I've never really been in many relationships it doesn't come up," Ignis said. "I'm Bi-sexual, or pansexual, the label doesn't matter much to me," Ignis explained. 

"Oh cool," Gladio said with a smile. "Good to know I at least have somewhat of a shot with you," Gladio said teasingly. "I'm kidding," he added.

"I know," Ignis replied. "I'm starting to understand how you work."

"Take a seat anywhere you want," Gladio said, going over to the small bar fridge they had in the dorm. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Do you have tea?" Ignis asked.

"Of course, I'm not so uncivilized as to not have tea," Gladio said with a laugh.

"I don't know, you don't seem like the tea drinking type," Ignis replied.

"Honestly, I picked some up a couple days ago incase you came over," Gladio admitted with a slight blush.

"You assumed based on my accent alone that I liked tea?" Ignis questioned.

"Well, I wasn't wrong," Gladio responded sheepishly. "Hey, don't I get points for trying to do something nice?" he asked.

"I suppose," Ignis conceded. "Truly, I appreciate it," he added, more serious. He watched Gladio's face light up, and he chuckled.

Gladio made him tea, quite good tea, and then they sat together playing video games on the couch for a few hours before Ignis' eyes started becoming hard to keep open. "You look really tired, want me to walk you home?" Gladio asked. Noticing the other man had closed his eyes.

"I can walk home, I'll be fine," Ignis replied. "But I am tired, so I think I'll head out."

"You sure? You can always ask me for help," Gladio said.

"I'm sure, thank you though," Ignis replied. He got up grabbed his bag and headed to the door. "Have a good night."

"You too Iggy," Gladio responded with a smile.

Ignis left the dorm and headed back to his own, flopping down on the bed as soon as he entered inside his room. He remembered what Gladio has said and reached for his phone dialing him. "Hey Ignis, you okay?" Gladio said.

"Yes, but you said I could ask you for help, correct?" Ignis asked.

"Of course, always," Gladio answered.

"The truth is, the only good sleep I've had in months is when I fell asleep talking to you," Ignis admitted. "I promise I won't ask for it often, but please, I'm just so tired," he said knowing he was basically pleading, but being too strung out to care.

"Susshhh." Gladio made a comforting noise. "It's alright, I'm here, I'll stay on the line till you fall asleep," he said gently.

Ignis felt a tear on his check. Maybe cause he was just so exhausted, or maybe because he felt warm and safe and cared for in a way he wasn't used to. Either way he fell asleep soon after and slept through the night.

What Ignis would never know is that Gladio also cried that night. Hearing a man who was so put together and seemed to have everything in his life planned out, basically pleading for someone to care, it broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I am college age I haven't yet been to college because I took a few years off for personal reasons, so I have no idea how college classes work. I am trying to get google to tell me what I need to know but I'm sure it's incorrect so yeah, correct me if something is wrong :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Falling for you

After that night Gladio started keeping an audio diary, spending an hour or more each day talking to his phone and recording it. Every evening sending it to Ignis' email so he could use it to help him sleep.

At first Ignis protested, he said it was unnecessary, and that Gladio shouldn't feel the need to spend his time doing that. But at the same time it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for him. And on top of that, it really did help him sleep at night, which in turn was allowing him to be more awake during the day. What Ignis would never have guessed, is that even eight years later he'd still have all the files saved in a folder on his laptop, for the times they couldn't be together.

Ignis finished his classes and was walking back to his dorm when he seen Gladio jogging around campus. Ignis waved and Gladio turned to him, smiling widely before running over. 

"Hey, Iggy, how's it going?" Gladio asked, wide grin plastered on his face.

"Good," Ignis replied. "Just finished classes and I don't have as much work tonight."

"Sweet! Want to come over and study at my place?" he asked. "We haven't gotten to hang out again since last week and I miss you," he added, amber eyes staring at Ignis in a way that could only be described as puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I could make that work," Ignis replied with a laugh. "I'll let you get back to your run," he added with a smile.

"Okay, sounds good, come by anytime after six," Gladio said, patting Ignis on the shoulder before continuing on his run. Ignis smiled to himself and headed home. 

 

Later that evening he arrived at Gladio's dorm and knocked on the door lightly. He was dressed in a grey cable knit sweater, and a pair of dark wash jeans. Gladio opened the door with a wide smile. "You look cute," he said, stating it as if it were fact, not opinion.

"Thanks," Ignis replied. "Can I come inside?" he asked with a chuckle as Gladio stood in the door looking at him, instead of letting him inside.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry," Gladio replied, stepping aside. "Cor's home tonight so he may be popping in out of the main room," Gladio explained.

"Alright, I'd love to meet him," Ignis said, stepping into the dorm and heading over to the couch to drop his book bag. "I've heard quite a bit about him from your diary entries, I'm glad you two seem so close."

"Yeah, he's great, I'll go grab him so you can say hi before we get into the books," Gladio said heading off down a small hallway and knocking on one of the doors. "Cor, come out here for sec," Gladio called through the door. 

The door opened and another attractive man, similar in body type and size emerged from the room. "What's up?" he asked.

"Cor, this is Ignis," Gladio said. "Iggs, this is Cor, my roommate," Gladio said, gesturing between them.

"I assumed, he's kind of the only guy you've been talking about recently," Cor said with a laugh. "Nice to meet you man," he added.

"Nice to meet you too," Ignis said with a smiled aimed at him. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion, Gladio and I were going to study for awhile."

"Not a problem, I'll keep out of the way," Cor responded going over the small bar fridge and getting himself a soda. "Have fun 'studying'," Cor said suggestively heading back into the bedroom.

"Oh, shut up, you," Gladio said tossing a pillow at him. Cor shut the door before it hit him. "Sorry Ignis," he said turning to the man beside him. "I swear I didn't tell him anything weird."

Ignis laughed. "It's fine," he replied. 

"Would you like a tea before we hit the books?" Gladio asked.

"That would be appreciated," Ignis replied with a smile.

They spent the next two hours mostly in silence, each doing their own homework. Ignis liked being next to Gladio on the couch, even if they were each in their own worlds mentally. Gladio stretched his arms out, putting one over Ignis' shoulders. "Finished," he said with a contented sigh.

"I still got a bit of reading to do but I can finish it later," Ignis replied, closing the book and putting it aside.

"You don't have to stop for me, I don't mind if you finish up," Gladio said. "Oh, wait, sorry was it the arm?" he questioned pulling himself away from the other man.

"No, I don't mind that. I don't dislike you, you know," Ignis said with a chuckle. "You seem to have this idea that the things you do bother me, they don't."

"Really?" Gladio asked. 

"Truly," Ignis replied. "Isn't it quite clear that I like spending time with you?" he asked.

"I guess, I just feel like you're so smart and put together, sometimes I don't get why you'd want to spend time around me," Gladio replied with an awkward laugh.

"Because, no one treats me the way you do," Ignis answered honestly. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you," he added.

Gladio's face lit up and he put his arm back around Ignis pulling him close. "I'm lucky to have one like you, too," he replied. Ignis rested his head on Gladio's shoulder and they sat together in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Cor entered back into the room. 

"Woah, am I actually interrupting something? I was kidding before but I can get out if you need me to," Cor said as he seen them laying together on the couch.

The both laughed, pulling apart so they could turn and look at Cor. "No, you're not interrupting anything," Ignis said. "Yet," he added with a smirk.

"You staying the night?" Cor asked suggestively.

"No, I won't be staying the night, if that were the case he would have come to my dorm as I don't have a roommate." Ignis explained. Gladio turned to him confused. "I'm loud," he added with a wink at Cor.

Gladio blushed, and Cor burst out laughing. "This guys fun, I like him," he said with a smile. "Seriously though if you ever do want to stay over you're welcome to," Cor said with a gently smile. "We have an extra bed." he added. 

"Really?" Ignis asked. "I assumed most of the dorms were filled."

Gladio laughed awkwardly. "They are, but me and him often share one," he explained.

Ignis looked between them, seeing the grin on Cor's face. "Oh!" he made a sound of understanding. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize," he said. "I was teasing about before," he quickly added.

"It's cool, we're open, I don't care," Cor said with a shrug. "Sorry, I assumed he knew," he added looking to Gladio.

"It's fine," he said looking to Cor. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Gladio said looking to Ignis.

"It's quite alright, It's not like I asked," Ignis replied with a soft smile. 

"Alright well I just came out to say I'm heading off to bed cause I got an early class tomorrow. So be quite when you come in, yeah?" Cor said, his focus on Gladio. 

"Yeah," Gladio said with a smile.

"Have a good night," Ignis said.

"Thanks, it was nice putting a face to the name," Cor said with a quick wave before exiting the room. 

Gladio turned to Ignis looking flustered. "I really am sorry about not telling you, with me and Cor things are kind of complicated and I never really know what to tell people," Gladio said.

"I told you it's alright, it really doesn't matter to me who you choose to sleep with," Ignis replied.

"So we're cool?" Gladio asked.

"Debatable, but yes we are fine," Ignis responded.

"You know what I mean," Gladio replied with a laugh. "I think you're pretty cool," he added with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one," Ignis replied with a laugh.

"Don't let other people tear you down Iggy, I'm serious, you're one of the coolest people at this school," Gladio responded putting his arm across the other man's shoulders.

"Why do you think that?" Ignis asked, honestly wondering why this man who could easily be one of the most popular guys at the college found him interesting.

"You're real," Gladio answered. "You're smart, you're understanding, sensitive, open, you work harder than anyone I know, and when you need help you ask for it. You're a pretty damn impressive person."

Ignis blushed. "I wish I was the person you see me as," he said with a sigh, resting his head back on Gladio's shoulder. "Most of the time I feel like I'm just barely getting by, I don't know what I want to do with my life or how to get there."

"Does anyone? I think we're all just trying to get by," Gladio pulled him closer against him. "But you have goals and you're meeting them, you're kind of kicking ass."

Ignis laughed. "Thank you," he replied with a smile. "Do you mind if I finish my last bit of work?"

"Not at all," Gladio replied. He liked that when Ignis got his book back out he stayed resting on him. Though they were not talking, there were connecting.

 

They'd known each other a little over a month now and had started hanging out almost everyday. Ignis would go over to Gladio's dorm after class and have dinner with him and Cor, who Ignis was starting to get to know a lot better. 

It was normal evening and Ignis was having dinner with them in their dorm when their conversations about games, tv, and classes was interrupted by Cor's cell. "Sorry I gotta grab this," Cor said picking up the phone. "What's up man. Yeah that sounds fun. Probably not, but I'll ask. Yeah see you in a bit." 

"What's up?" Gladio asked as Cor hung up the phone and placed it back no the table.

"I got invited to a party across campus, want to come?" Cor asked, looking to Gladio. "You can come too if you want," he added, looking to Ignis.

"No thank you, that's not my scene. But you two are more than welcome to go, don't stay on my account," Ignis replied.

"Is it okay if I stay home, Cor?" Gladio asked, looking to him.

"Yeah of course man, makes it easier to flirt with girls when you're not around hogging all the attention," Cor replied with a laugh.

"Alright, if you need someone to walk you home cause you get drunk give me a call," Gladio responded.

"Will do, I'm gonna go change before heading out," Cor said, getting up from the table and heading into the bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, I did a lot of partying and my fair share of drinking my first year here, I've had my fill of that scene, at least for now," Gladio answered. "I'd rather spend the evening playing games with you."

Ignis smiled. "Alright," he replied. They finished their dinner and said their goodbyes to Cor before settling in on you couch for a few hours of gaming. They generally sat a lot closer now then they had the first time they'd gotten together to play games. Personal space a long forgotten concept among them. 

"Finally!" Ignis exclaimed, jumping up from the couch after taking out Gladio's character in a war game they were playing.

"What? How?" Gladio questioned. "When did you get so good at this?" 

"I might have had Cor tell me how to beat you," Ignis admitted with a laugh. Sitting back down on the couch

"Cheater," Gladio said, pushing Ignis lightly.

"Say's the guy who steals my gasses when I'm winning," Ignis replied with a laugh.

Gladio laughed. "Yeah that was kind of shitty, sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's fine, you're forgiven," Ignis replied.

Gladio grinned. "It's getting pretty late," he mused. "I assume you have to head back soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, I should have left already but I wanted to win," Ignis answered. 

"Can I walk you home?" Gladio questioned.

"You don't have to, I'll be alright," Ignis responded.

"I know, but I'd like to, if you don't mind," Gladio said.

"I suppose it's alright then," Ignis answered with a smile.

"Sweet, I'll go put on a sweater," Gladio said, running into the other room to grab a sweater from his closet. 

 

On the walk back to Ignis' dorm they could hear the noise of the nearby party. "I hope Cor's having a good time," Ignis mused. 

"I'm sure he is, Cor can have a good time anywhere. I just hope if he brings someone home he gives me a warning so I can get out," Gladio replied with a laugh.

"If you need to get out of your dorm you can always come stay with me," Ignis responded.

"Really?" Gladio asked, excitement clear on his face.

"Of course," Ignis answered. "With all you've done for me it's the least I can do," he added. 

Gladio reached over taking Ignis' gloved hand in his own. "I really like you," he said quietly. "I know you don't feel the same and it's totally okay, but I just want you to know how special you are to me."

"You know that, do you?" Ignis asked. Gladio looked at him, confused. "You know I don't feel the same, I mean. I find it hard to believe you know that when I've never said it."

"Well you weren't the most receptive to my advances, I got the hint," Gladio responded with a laugh.

"I do like you," Ignis said. "I just didn't want to fall for someone who was the type to flirt with people on a whim. I didn't want to get caught up in a person who didn't really care, now I know you're not that person," he explained.

"Wait...." Gladio paused. "Are you saying that you are falling for me?" he added, smile spreading across his face.

"I've already fallen for you," Ignis corrected. Interlacing their gloved fingers. They were already outside of Ignis' dorm building, but they didn't want to part ways yet.

"Can I kiss you?" Gladio asked, his checks tinting a darker shade than the pale pink the cold breeze had made them.

"You may," Ignis replied, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Gladio's neck. Gladio tilted his head down so they were level with each other and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Ignis' lips. They split apart after only a second and both smiled. 

"I'm so glad I walked you home," Gladio said with a laugh.

"As am I," Ignis agreed. "See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gladio answered, kissing him again quickly before pulling away. "Have a good night Ignis."

"You too," Ignis replied, watching Gladio walk away before opening the door of his building and stepping inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending the last chapter on a sad note, I promise it's mostly happy from here on out ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Lead the way

First one week passed, then two, and soon enough Ignis and Gladio were starting to feel like a real couple. They went on dates as often as they could, Ignis normally being too busy to go off campus, but they found ways around it by going on picnic dates on the campus grounds. They spent most of their time together, often with Cor as well, and when they were apart they were always texting or calling each other. 

Ignis hadn't intended to get so wrapped up in a relationship while at college, but there was just something about Gladio that was so magnetic he didn't have a choice. Sadly it wasn't long before Ignis started feeling weird. As much as he wanted to be okay with the fact that Gladio and Cor spent every night together, there was a nagging in the back of his head that was starting to make him think maybe he wasn't okay with it.

He was laying awake on his bed in his lonely dorm, staring up at the sealing. He'd spent the evening at Gladio and Cor's place, but left shortly after dinner, saying he didn't feel well. The truth was, at that dinner was the first time Ignis seen Gladio and Cor kiss. Cor was going to hang out with a friend and had kissed Gladio goodbye.

It wasn't unexpected really, I mean, he did assume that they did things like that, and so much more, probably quite often. But seeing it with his own eyes felt different, it made him feel jealous. So he finished dinner with Gladio, choosing to be quieter than usual so he wouldn't say something he'd regret, and headed out soon after they were done eating.

That had been over two hours ago, since then he'd just been thinking, trying to decide what he wanted to do, he refused to do anything that might come between Cor and Gladio's relationship, he cared about them both quite strongly and didn't want to mess up what they had. 

He seen his phone light up, informing him that Gladio had sent him another text message. He'd sent five since Ignis had gotten home, all of them asking if he was doing okay, or if he could do anything for him. Ignis reached for his phone. 'Hey, Iggy, I guess you probably won't get back to me tonight. Just wanted to say I hope you feel better in the morning' Gladio had texted.

Ignis sighed and texted back, knowing if Gladio didn't hear from him soon there was a pretty high chance he'd show up at his door to check on him. 'Sorry, I fell asleep when I got home' he texted back, feeling bad about lying to him. Ignis had found out that Gladio worried a lot more then most people when it came to those he loved, even if Ignis was just walking back to his dorm from Gladio's, he was always supposed to text the other man when he got home so the other would know he was safe.

Gladio texted back immediately. 'That's alright, I'm just glad you're okay :)'. Ignis put the phone back down and rolled over. He felt stupid and guilty, he know about Cor before he got into the relationship, he had no right to be upset about it now. But at the same time, he know himself well enough to know he needed to end it before things went further.

He grabbed the phone again and dialed Gladio's number. It only rang once before the other man picked up. "Hey Iggy," he said cheerily into the phone. 

"Hey," Ignis replied. "Gladio can we talk?" 

"Sure, about anything. Are you okay?" Gladio replied, his tone switching to one of immense concern. Ignis felt his heart constrict, unable to speak he stayed quiet. "Iggy, do you need me to come over? Please, if you need me it's fine, just let me know. I'm worried," Gladio said, panic coming across in the way he rushed his words.

"I'm fine, I promise, I just..." Ignis stopped mid sentence, he couldn't do it. Gladio was incredible, no one had ever made him feel the way that he did around him, he couldn't give that up. "I just wanted to hear your voice," he finished.

"Really? If there's something going on, I'm hear to listen. You know I'm always here for you, right, gorgeous?" Gladio asked, seeming unsure.

"Yes, I know. You're incredible, darling," Ignis replied. "I was just feeling lonely, or nervous, or something. Honestly, I'm not really sure," Ignis admitted. Still too confused by his own feelings to tell the other man what they were.

"Alright, well, get yourself a cup of tea, snuggle up in bed and I'll read you some of that poetry book you like so much," Gladio replied. "Unless you have something specific you want to talk about?" 

"No, that sounds perfect," Ignis replied. They stayed on the line with each other, comfortable in the silence they shared, as Ignis made himself some tea. "Gladio?" Ignis asked, making sure the other man was in fact still on the other end.

"Yeah?" Gladio replied.

"Do you think, maybe one night this week you could come stay the night here?" Ignis asked.

"If you'd let me, I'd love to," Gladio replied, sounding excited.

"Would Cor be okay with that?" Ignis questioned.

"Yeah, for sure. You're part of this too, what you want matters, he understands that. Plus he knows I've been wanting to spend the night with you for awhile, so he'll be happy for me," Gladio answered with a laugh. "He might tease us about doing it though, he's immature like that." 

Ignis laughed. "Indeed he is," he replied. "Let me know which night works for you, I've been wanting to ask for awhile but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it,"

"Iggy, next time somethings on your mind just say it, yeah?" Gladio said.

"I will," Ignis agreed with a smile. "And for the record I was not inviting you just for sex," he added.

"I know, it's fine we don't have to, I'm happy-" Gladio stopped mid sentence. "Just?" he asked, Ignis' words registering.

"Well, I mean, only if you want." Ignis replied.

Gladio chuckled. "Yeah, no, I think I'm gonna turn down sex with the insanely gorgeous man who's offering, that sounds like me," he teased. 

"Alright, up to you," Ignis responded, pretending to take his words seriously.

"You do know I was kidding right? Like seriously, it's not just about the fact that you're gorgeous, though you are, it's more about who you are as a person. So I'd love to connect with you that way," Gladio replied.

"As would I," Ignis said. Taking a sip of his warm tea. "You still willing to read to me?" 

"Sure thing. I still don't understand why you want to listen to me read when your voice was made for it, but whatever makes you smile," Gladio replied.

"You're voice makes me feel safe," Ignis explained. "Plus it's quiet sexy," he added with a smile. He swore he could hear Gladio grin through the phone.

"Okay, you all comfy in bed?" Gladio asked.

Ignis readjusted the sheets around himself. "Yes, so put that sexy voice to good work," he teased.

"Yes, sir" Gladio replied with a chuckle. That was the moment Ignis realized he had a bit of a thing for being called 'Sir'.

 

It ended up being only two nights later when Gladio showed up at Ignis' dorm with an overnight bag; a wide smile plastered on his face. Ignis leaned in kissing him, pulling away with a smile. "Come inside," Ignis said, stepping aside to let Gladio enter.

"Not surprised that you have the cleanest dorm I've ever seen," Gladio replied with a laugh, dropping his bags by the door and wrapping his arms around Ignis. "Thanks for letting me come stay."

Ignis held him close and snuggled against his chest. "Thank you for coming," he responded. "Can I get you anything?" he asked as the separated after a long moment of silence.

"Nah, I'm good thanks," Gladio answered. 

"Alright," Ignis replied, he adjusted the glasses on his face and shifted from side to side.

"You okay?" Gladio asked. "You seem nervous,"

"It's not nerves, I'm just excited," Ignis answered with a light blush.

"Really, babe? That's sweet," Gladio replied. "I'm trying really hard to be cool," he added with a laugh.

"I can tell," Ignis replied with a chuckle. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other for a moment. "It feels different being alone together when we don't have to worry about Cor interrupting," Ignis mused.

"Yeah," Gladio agreed. "I like it though, knowing I got you all to myself."

"Indeed," Ignis said, stepping back into Gladio's personal space and putting his arms around the other mans neck. He kissed him softly, then pulled back looking up at him. "Is it rude to try to get you into bed as soon as you arrive?" Ignis asked, an eye brow raised.

"God no, I feel like it's been hours since I got here," Gladio replied. "You look incredible, I'm trying to not be handsy, but damn."

Ignis smirked, taking Gladio's hands and putting them around his lower back. He kissed the dark haired man again, this time with an experienced tongue, moaning lightly when Gladio bit his bottom lip. He pushed Gladio back against the closed door and took control of the heated kisses, loving the way Gladio gripped his hands into his hips. 

Ignis pulled back for a second to catch his breath. "Do we need to have a discussion about how this is going to work? Or are you comfortable just talking as we go?" he asked, not wanting to put the other in a situation he wasn't okay with.

"How ever you want to do it is more then fine by me, I'm fine letting you lead," Gladio replied. 

Ignis was surprised by the answer, but it was the good kind of surprise. "Come with me then, unless you want to do it in the doorway," Ignis said with a laugh.

"I prefer a bed, but hell I'd follow you anywhere," Gladio responded, taking Ignis' hand and kissing his cheek. "Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the 'break up' phone call was mentioned in the main story I felt I might as well write a quick chapter to address it ^^  
> Also this will be kept at a teen rating so do not expect to be seeing any mature scenes, those are all off screen, haha.


	5. Chapter 5

As weeks passed, Gladio and Ignis' relationship grew stronger. They discussed some of the feelings that Ignis had been with about being in an open relationship, but Ignis never told Gladio about the fact that he'd almost broken up with him. Gladio wouldn't know that until many years later.

Gladio now spent half of his nights with Ignis, and had a drawer of his things in his room. Knowing that half of the time Gladio came back home to him helped Ignis feel a lot less jealous, he was becoming quite comfortable with sharing his boyfriend, and him and Cor hung out sometimes even when Gladio wasn't around.

Ignis was sat at home going over an essay he had to turn in the next day, and talking with Gladio on the phone. His classes had felt easier for a short period of time, but the work was starting to pile up again. "I think I'm going to drop culinary," Ignis said into the phone.

"But you love culinary," Gladio replied. 

"I know, but that, on top of everything else is becoming too much. Even when we're spending time together I feel like only part of me is there," Ignis explained.

"You only got a few more months of it, you sure you can't finish it up?" Gladio asked. As much as he wanted Ignis to drop a class so he wouldn't be as stressed, culinary wasn't the one he wanted the other man to give up, he knew how much Iggy loved to cook.

"I have to drop something, It's the only option," Ignis said, he'd been thinking about it for the past week and had come to terms with it.

"Can you think it over for just a couple more days?" Gladio asked.

"I suppose, but I don't see what could change in a few days," Ignis replied. They switched onto a different topic and didn't bring that one back up until two days later when Ignis was over at Gladio's dorm.

"Okay so, I have a kind of crazy idea," Gladio said looking quite excited. Cor grinned at him but stayed quite.

"What is it?" Ignis asked. The two had been acting odd all day and his suspicion was that whatever they had planned, it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Do you trust me?" Gladio asked.

"Of course," Ignis replied. 

"Alright, Cor and I have a surprise, I'd like you to come for a walk with us," Gladio said, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Ignis looked at Cor, who grinned at him. Ignis sighed. "Alright fine," he agreed, getting up off the couch. "I'll follow your lead."

Ignis was led through the dorm building and across the campus. Making guesses along the way about what they were doing. Once they left the school property Ignis was out of guesses. "Is this a date of some kind?" he asked.

"Nope," Cor replied. "We told you to stop guessing and trust us, I promise this is about you," he added. 

"Fine, fine," Ignis replied. The person he was only a few months ago would be very stressed, with extremely high anxiety in a situation like this, but he had changed a lot since meeting the two guys he now spent most of his time with.

They walked a few minutes longer and then stopped. Ignis looked around, they were in front of a large apartment building. "A friend lives here?" Ignis asked.

"Well, sort of yes, and no," Gladio replied. Ignis looked at him, confused. "Okay, this might sound crazy, but hear me out." he said taking Ignis' hand in his. "I know that right now you don't have the option of dropping a business course because if you do you'll lose the dorm yeah?"

"Yes, that is the problem I am currently facing," Ignis replied, still not understanding.

"Well..." Gladio said motioning to the building behind them.

"We got an apartment, for the three of us," Cor said. 

Ignis stared at them both. Flicking from one to the other. "You're not serious," Ignis said. 

Gladio laughed awkwardly. "We sort of are," he replied. "I'm sorry Ignis, I know I should have talked to you first, but it's all up to you, either way our parents thought it was a good idea for us to get off campus and into our own place, so don't feel force-" Gladio was cut off by Ignis' mouth pressed to his.

Ignis pulled away with a chuckle. "I can't say that this is a good idea, but I know your reasons for doing it, and I am very thankful," Ignis replied. "I'm just sorry that I can't accept."

"Why not?" Cor asked. 

Gladio put his hand on Ignis' shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Is this about us? Or about the money?" he asked gently.

"Honestly, it's a bit of both," Ignis replied. "I feel like living together makes things very serious, and I just don't know if I can commit to that right now, but also I can't afford to pay a share of the rent since I'm not working, and my mother can't afford that either."

"Cor, can you give us a minute please?" Gladio asked.

"Sure thing, I'm gonna go inside and wait in the lobby cause it's chilly out here," Cor replied. He placed a comforting hand on Ignis' back when he walked past him.

Once he was inside Gladio spoke again. "Ignis, I need you to understand that I didn't do this as a boyfriend thing, I did this because I'm your friend and I care about you. We can live together as roommates and keep our love life separate, I know it seems kind of weird but Cor and I have been making that work for quite a while," Gladio explained. "And about the money, Cor and I's parents are covering it, we talked to them and I promise you they don't mind. I don't want to control you, so whatever choice you make I will support you completely, I just don't want you to drop the one class you love."

Ignis listened quietly until Gladio was done talking. He laughed lightly. "You did all this so I wouldn't give up cooking?" Ignis asked.

Gladio looked at him, then looked away. "Damn, that does seem pretty controlling," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Ignis, I'm I pushing too far?" he asked. 

"No, darling, you're not. Can I just think about it for a few days before I decide?" Ignis asked.

"For sure, no pressure," Gladio said. "I really did do this because I want you to have more control over your life, not less, so make the choice you think is best for you, leave my feelings out of it, because I love you either way."

"I love you, too," Ignis replied. Placing another quick kiss to his lips. "Can we head back now? It is getting kind of chilly."

"Can I show you the place first?" Gladio asked.

"Of course," Ignis replied.

 

A week later discussions had happened and decisions had been made. A day after showing Ignis the place, Gladio and Cor had moved everything they had into their new apartment, and gone shopping for the things they needed. And only a few days later Ignis joined them. Their apartment had two bedrooms so they put a queen size in one, and two single bed in the other, intending to share the rooms based on who wanted to be alone or not.

Ignis dropped commerce co-op, with the intention of taking it again once he was done with a different course. And even though it had only been a few days, he felt the shift, having one less thing to worry about had brought down his stress levels, not to mention the fact that living with Gladio and Cor ended up being a lot better then he thought. Gladio, having grown up in an Italian family, was a decent cook and would make dinner most nights, and both him and Cor were doing a good job of keeping the place clean enough that Ignis didn't have an issue with his OCD tendencies. Ignis was living out the college dream he'd never let himself have. 

Ignis got back to the apartment after a long day of classes, dropping his book bag and homework on the counter and taking a seat on the couch. "I'm home," he called out guessing the other two were probably home and possible in the bedroom together.

"Oh hey, welcome back," Gladio said with a smile as he emerged from one of the bedrooms. "How was class?" he asked as he approached Ignis, placing a gentle kiss on his check from behind the couch.

"It was good, not the most interesting, but the homework is minimal so I can't complain," Ignis replied. "Where's Cor?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the man behind him.

"He's out with that girl he was talking about at dinner last night," Gladio replied. "I told him to give us an advanced warning if he had plans to bring her back here so we could get out for an hour. I haven't heard from him so I'm guessing we're fine staying in," he added, joining Ignis on the couch.

Ignis rested his head on the other man and smiled. "I get you all to myself than? Lucky me."

"You might be getting me all to yourself a lot more often," Gladio replied, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Ignis asked, sitting up and meeting Gladio's eyes. "Is Cor moving out already?" he questioned. "It's only been three weeks."

"No, he's not moving out. He told me he is thinking about joining the army," Gladio answered. "I think it's just a passing thought and not something he is serious about, at least I hope so."

Ignis placed a hand on Gladio's knee to try and comfort him. "I'm sorry, even just as a passing thought I'm sure that must be difficult for you to think about," he replied. "You should talk to him if it's on your mind."

"I will, I'll let him have his fun night first though," Gladio responded, his normal smile returning to his face. "Wanna have our own fun night?" he asked a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" Ignis questioned. 

"I'd like you to meet my family," Gladio answered. "I mean not like in a "meeting the family" way, I just want them to meet the person I'm living with," he explained.

"I suppose if you want me to," Ignis replied. "Do you think they'd like me?"

"I think they'll love you," Gladio answered, beaming. "Most of all I want you to meet my little sister, she's precious."

"Okay, I'll join you. Are you going over for dinner?" Ignis asked, knowing most of the time when Gladio went to visit his family they shared a meal.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving in an hour," Gladio answered.

"I will start getting ready," Ignis said, getting up off the couch. Gladio reached for his hand and stopped him from walking away. Ignis looked at him with confusion.

"I haven't gotten a proper kiss since you got home," Gladio said sheepishly. 

Ignis laughed before leaning down and kissing his lips softly. "Better?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Much," Gladio replied with a wide grin. Ignis was amazed at how happy Gladio was from simple affectionate gestures, he wondered if someday it would wear off. Years later he'd find out, it never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! ^^ I've been super busy with school and work so I haven't had time to write in what feels like ages, but I am going to try to get back into updating regularly.
> 
> Thank you all so much for encouraging me and giving me the courage to show my writing to others, it's given me some great opportunities recently and I am forever thankful! <3


	6. Losing control

Ignis was in the middle of a pleasant dream when he was suddenly woken by the sounds of yelling coming from the apartment. He sat up quickly, looking beside him and noticing Gladio was gone from the bed. He realized the voices he was hearing were Cor and Gladio.

"How can you do that?!" He heard Gladio yell.

"You don't understand! I'm not like you and Iggy, I don't have plans and goals, this is it for me!" Cor yelled back.

"You're just not trying! If you started giving a damn-" Gladio was cut off by Cor yelling louder.

"I can't deal with you right now!" Cor yelled, and then Ignis heard the front door slam shut, then silence filled the apartment.

Ignis got out of the warm bed and threw on one of Gladio's oversized t-shirt before opening the bedroom door and peaking his head out. He opened the door just in time to see Gladio smashing his fists into the stone counter top and cursing at the pain.

He exited the bedroom and slowly approached Gladio. He didn't know what to do, this was a side of the other man he'd never seen before. "Gladio?" he said quietly, trying to get his attention.

Gladio looked up and Ignis seen he was crying, his eyes red, and his cheeks wet. "I'm sorry that we woke you," he said with no real emotion, laying his head down on the counter.

Ignis took a few steps closer and put his hand on Gladio's back to gauge his reaction. "It's fine, don't worry about that," he replied. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Do I look fucking okay?!" Gladio yelled slamming his hand back down on the counter and cursing again. "Shit I'm sorry Iggs, I didn't mean to yell at you," he said, looking up, his face covered with guilt. He looked so broken, Ignis felt for him.

Ignis wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "It's alright," Ignis responded. "I'm here for you," he added taking Gladio's balled up fists in his hands to stop the other man from hurting himself more than he already had. He noticed the blood on his knuckles was starting to drip onto the counter.

"Gladio, Cor wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, whatever is going on between you two I know that's not what he'd want," Ignis said, moving Gladio away from the counter and over to the couch, being met with no resistance.

"He told me he's leaving, he's joining the army next month," Gladio said.

"He is an adult darling, if he wants to leave you can't stop him," Ignis reasoned.

"I know..." Gladio muttered. "I just don't know how to deal with it, I don't want to lose him. I fucked up so bad, I may have lost him already." Gladio started crying again and rested his head on Ignis' lap.

"You haven't lost him, even if he leaves for the military you won't lose him, you two have a connection that is stronger than distance," Ignis assured him. They sat together in silence, Ignis running his hands up and down Gladio's side to try and comfort him. Ignis ran his fingers across Gladio's bloody knuckles. "Can I go get something to clean and wrap these?" he asked, not wanting to make the other man move.

Gladio nodded and sat up, allowing Ignis to leave. Ignis stood up and started to walk toward the bathroom but was stopped by Gladio's voice. "Ignis, I'm really sorry I yelled at you," he said quietly.

"I know," Ignis replied with a smile before heading into the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit. When he returned to the room Gladio was sitting silently, unmoving. "Gladio?"

Gladio shook as if he was shocked back to reality after being in his own head. "Yeah?" he answered.

"I was just making sure you were still with me," Ignis replied.

"Yeah, I'm here," Gladio responded. He reached over taking Ignis' hands in his own. "You know I would never hurt you right?" he questioned.

"Of course," Ignis replied. "Gladio, you yelled, it's fine, I know you didn't mean it."

Gladio sighed. "I just thought maybe I scared you," he explained.

"You didn't, I was only scared for you," Ignis said. "We will have to work on the way you handle your emotions though, if this is how you normally cope when you get overwhelmed."

Gladio chuckled. "I generally handle it a bit better than this, but I would love you to help me find better ways to cope, cause clearly this doesn't work," he replied looking at his hands.

Ignis smiled at him. "I'm glad you see the problem," he responded. "Now give me you hands and I'll fix them up for you," he added, putting his hands out.

Gladio rested his hands on Ignis' and watched as the other man cleaned and dressed his wounds, apologizing for the sting of the disinfectant. "There, all better," Ignis said, leaning down to kiss the bandaged hands.

Gladio blushed. "I love you so much," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and I love you too darling," Ignis replied.

"You sure? Even after seeing me like this?" Gladio questioned.

Ignis laughed. "You've seen me at worst and still love me, correct?"

"Of course I do, you're amazing, but this is different, your wor-" Gladio got cut of by Ignis pressing their lips together.

"I love you too, accept it, you're stuck with me," Ignis said as he pulled away. Gladio smiled and kissed him again. "Are you okay now?" Ignis asked when they separated.

"Feeling guilty as hell, but yeah I'm alright," Gladio replied. "I'm worried about Cor though. Would you call him? I don't think he'll pick up for me."

"I think you should give him a chance to calm down before you call him. If you're worried than I think you should text him," Ignis replied.

Gladio took Ignis' advice taking his phone out of his pocket and texting Cor. 'Hey, I'm really sorry, I fucked up really bad. I don't get to control what you do, and I shouldn't have tried to tell you how to live your life, I understand if your pissed but if you could just let me know your okay it would mean a lot' Gladio texted and then put the phone down, chewing on his lip nervously as he waited for a reply.

Ignis took one of his hands to try and calm him as they sat together waiting for the text alert sound. Ignis was more worried than he was letting on, and knew if Cor didn't text Gladio back in a couple minutes he'd have to try calling him, himself.

After about five minutes they heard the alert noise and Gladio grabbed for his phone. "Not proud of how I handled it either, I'm alright and I'll be home soon," Gladio read the text allowed. He let out a sigh of relief at the message.

"I told you it would be alright," Ignis said with a smile.

Gladio grinned at him. "I'm going to make muffins for when he gets back, wanna help?"

"Yes, I think that's a great idea," Ignis agreed, following Gladio into the kitchenette.

 

It was an hour later when Cor entered into the apartment. "I'm back," he called out, kicking off his shoes in the small entry hall.

Gladio run over and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could. "I am so sorry Cor," he said pulling back to meet the other mans eyes.

Cor smiled. "We cool," he said. "I can't stay mad at you."

"Do we need to talk or are we actually good?" Gladio asked, not wanting to let bad feelings fester.

"We can talk tonight about me leaving, but as far as I'm concerned for right now we're good. You're my best friend and I love you," Cor answered, kissing him.

Gladio took a deep breath. "Man I've been super stressing since you left," he said with a laugh. "I love you too," he added.

"Sorry, I should have texted you right away, I know you worry," Cor replied. He glanced down at Gladio's hands and kissed him again. "As for that," he said gesturing to the bandaged knuckles, "I am pissed about that, but we will deal with it."

Gladio nodded. "Together?" he questioned.

"Together." Cor agreed.

"I'm scared of you leaving," Gladio admitted.

"Scared I'll get hurt? Or that you'll miss me?" Cor questioned.

"Both," Gladio answered with a sigh. "I don't want to lose you," he added, eyes cast towards the floor

"Glads, look at me," Cor said. Gladio met his eyes. "You and me, we don't lose each other, that's not how this works. I've got your back and I know you've got mine, I promise you that won't change," Cor said, putting his hands on Gladio's shoulders.

Gladio smiled at him. "I believe you," he replied, feeling a weight lifted off him. "Can we still talk later?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever you need," Cor replied, giving him another quick kiss. "Right now, I gotta go apologize to Ignis for waking him. I'm assuming he didn't sleep through that."

Gladio laughed. "He woke up just as you were leaving."

"I'm glad, I didn't want you left here alone," Cor replied heading taking the few steps into the main room and seeing Ignis behind the counter. "Oh hey."

"Welcome back. And no apology necessary, just glad you're alright," Ignis replied.

"Thanks Iggs," Cor said with a grin. "Can I have one of those muffins?" he asked, pointing to the tray of chocolate muffins in front of Ignis.

"They were made for you," Gladio answered.

Cor smiled. "Chocolate muffins and call of duty?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Gladio said with a grin.

"Only if you two won't fight over who gets which kills, I can't handle more of that today," Ignis answered.

The other two looked at each other and laughed. "Promise," they said together. Grabbing the plate of muffins and settling onto the couch. They sat so close together they were practically one person. Ignis smiled, things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey ^^ This chapter is a bit different, but I hope you still liked it!
> 
> I always wanted to write something that deals with Gladio having some anger management issues because I feel like points in the game prove he does to some extent, but I struggled with writing that in a way that he doesn't come off as abusive or like a red flag for abusive behavior. So I'd appreciate feedback on that since I'm trying hard to keep these relationships healthy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh also I will be trying to wrap this up in the next chapter or two if I can, I'm so bad at that aha ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so what do you guys think? I had this idea about writing a couple chapters of when Ignis and Glads were back in college. Not tottaly sure about it yet, though it's super fun to write haha. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, it would be appreciated. Also I will still be working on the main story, this shouldn't affect that at all since I'll be working on this only when I'm stuck on the other one.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
